ILUSI
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dia datang menghampiri. Tangannya lembut membelai puncak kepalaku. Wanginya yang khas tetap memanjakan indra penciumanku. Aku senang. Aku yakin aku merasa senang. / ... lalu nanti, jika ia datang lagi, aku akan menghentikan tiap-tiap pertanyaan ini. / SuiIno. AU. For shirocchin.


Kenapa, ya?

Kenapa?

Ada yang tidak biasa dengan ruangan ini. Gordennya yang berwarna cokelat tanah, temboknya yang dicat dengan warna krem pucat—nyaris putih, interiornya yang didominasi warna cokelat, ranjang dengan seprai bermotif batu alam berwarna kelabu dengan selimut cokelat tebal yang terlihat hangat ….

Tidak ada yang aneh. Penampakan kamar ini sama saja seperti kamar-kamar yang sering kulihat.

Kenapa, ya?

Apa cerminnya? Tidak. Apa pintu ke kamar mandi dengan kaca patri bermotif angsa itu aneh? Tidak juga.

Aku tidak tahu. Aku lelah memikirkannya.

Sakura bilang, tidak perlu buru-buru. Yang harus aku lakukan hanya berbaring dan membiarkan waktu bekerja bagaikan sebuah sulap. Itu yang aku lakukan dan ia pun meninggalkanku sendiri. Katanya, ia akan menunggu di ruang tamu.

Ada Sasuke, Karin, dan dua orang lain lagi di sana—yang satunya berambut oranye dan yang lain berambut perak kebiruan. Aku tidak mengenal orang-orang itu. Maksudku, Sakura dan Sasuke tentu saja tidak asing. Tapi Karin dan dua orang lainnya adalah orang yang baru saja kukenal. _Ehm_ … kapan ya pertama kali aku bertemu mereka?

Kucoba untuk memejamkan mata tetapi aku tidak bisa tertidur. Aku malah merasakan empuknya kasur yang menampung berat tubuhku. Aku merasakan suatu kenyamanan yang tidak biasa.

_[Endus.]_

Aroma ini terasa familiar. Wanginya tidak menyengat, tapi cukup bagiku untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Sekejap, kedua belah mataku terbuka. Aku tidak sendiri lagi.

Ah—dia. Si pemuda yang datang bersama Sasuke.

Si pemuda berambut perak kebiruan.

* * *

**ILUSI**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: kinda dark (?). Cliffy. Ficlet. T Semi M, just in case...  
**_

_**Special for shirocchin**_

* * *

Kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk membuat helai-helai rambutnya berjatuhan. Matanya menatapku lembut dengan sebuah senyum—eh, seringai—yang memperlihatkan salah satu giginya yang tajam.

Kenapa, ya?

Aku hanya terdiam berbaring. Membiarkannya mengunci tatapanku sedemikian lama. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Dan wangi harum sabun yang menimbulkan kesan dingin itu semakin memanjakan indra penciumanku.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanyanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata ungunya masih tak melepaskanku sama sekali.

"Kamu," ujarku tak bergerak.

Ekspresinya berubah. Menjadi datar selama beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya ikut mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Tangannya yang besar kemudian membelai rambutku, menyingkirkan sebagian poni dari dahiku.

"Aku siapa?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku pertanda bahwa aku tak tahu. "Teman Sasuke dan Karin," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Perlahan, kubetulkan posisiku. Aku bangkit, hingga kami kini duduk bersebelahan. Jarak di antara kami semakin hilang.

Tapi aku senang.

Aneh. Aku yakin aku merasa senang. Terutama saat ia tertawa mendengar jawabanku dan kemudian kembali menggerakkan tangannya. Sekali ini, ia mengacak-acak puncak kepalaku dengan gemas. Lalu, dengan satu gerakan, ia mendorong kepalaku hingga dahi kami bersentuhan.

Ia memejamkan mata, tapi aku tidak. Aku hanya bisa melirik ke bawah dan membiarkan suara-suara napas kami beradu.

"Sebatas itukah yang kauingat?"

Akhirnya aku menyerah. Kupejamkan mataku dan membiarkan suaranya membius melumpuhkan setiap pergerakanku. Saat tangannya perlahan bergerak menggenggam tanganku, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan rasa sayang yang tertahan.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik—"

"—sama sekali tidak." Aku membuka mata dan menjauhkan kepalaku. "Beri tahu aku siapa namamu. Atau aku tidak akan bisa tidur saking penasarannya!"

Oh—kenapa, ya? Kenapa aku mendadak begitu ingin tahu mengenai dirinya. Sekadar rasa ingin tahu yang tergelitik karena permainan rahasia yang dia lakukan? Atau, aku _harus_ mengingatnya?

"Yamanaka Ino—"

"—itu namaku!"

"—maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kurasakan mataku membesar begitu mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Bibirku membuka dan tubuhku seolah terkena terpaan angin dingin yang membuatku menggigil. Bola mataku bergerak gelisah—sekali ini aku kehilangan kenyamanan yang kurasakan tadi. Aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya, melihat seprai yang mulai berantakan, melihat tanganku kiri yang … mengenakan sebuah cincin emas di jari manisnya.

Kuraih tangan kiriku itu menggunakan tangan yang lain. Perlahan, kuangkat tanganku dan kukecup cincin tersebut. Lalu, saat aku akhirnya bisa mengangkat kepala, pemuda berambut biru keperakan itu langsung menyambar bibirku.

Aku langsung terlibat dalam ciuman panas yang seakan berusaha mengorek tiap-tiap ingatan dari dasar benakku. Aku memejamkan mata tanpa ada usaha untuk membukanya. Kubiarkan dia yang memegang kendali sampai akhirnya tubuhku kembali berbaring.

Bisa kurasakan bibirnya yang menyentuh kulit leherku sekarang. Menjilatinya, menghisapnya kuat, menggigit-gigitinya perlahan. Hingga aku tak kuasa menahan lenguhanku. Dan tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya memeluk kepalanya.

Kenapa, ya?

Rasanya aku … tidak ingin meneruskan hal ini. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin berhenti.

Aku ingin tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Aku—

"Kenapa menangis?" Suaranya yang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Begitu kedua kelopak mataku membuka, aku bisa melihat keperihan di wajahnya. Luka dan sedih yang tak berujung. "Jangan—menangis," ujarnya lagi dengan suara parau. "Kumohon."

Ia pun membenamkan wajah di leherku. Sementara kedua tangannya sudah menyusup ke belakang punggung dan memelukku erat. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Semakin deras air mata ini mengucur.

"Maafkan aku—" katanya lagi dengan suara bergetar. "Lupakan—lebih baik kaulupakan semua—"

"Tidak. Jangan pergi!" ucapku setengah berteriak sembari mengeratkan pelukanku. "Jangan pergiii! Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan akuuuu!"

_... kenapa?_

"INO?!"

Suara pintu mendebam terbuka. Aku enggan bergerak. Aku masih nyaman dalam posisi—berbaringku.

**Sendirian**.

Di atas kasur yang besar.

Susah payah aku menolehkan kepala. Ada Haruno Sakura—sahabatku yang berambut merah muda—yang tengah memandangku dengan wajah khawatir. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah ke arahku. Di belakangnya, ada Sasuke dan Karin. Juga si pemuda berambut oranye.

"Ino? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menyentuh bahuku. Seketika, aku seolah tersadar. Kuangkat tubuhku dan aku pun langsung memeluk Sakura.

"SAKURA! SAKURAAA! SUI—SUIGETSUU!"

Tangan Sakura menepuk kepalaku perlahan. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, tapi bisa kurasakan kepingan simpati yang ia berikan padaku.

Padaku—sang calon mempelai wanita.

Aku menangis meraung-raung saat aku bisa mengingat semuanya.

Kenapa, ya? Kenapa harus aku yang ditinggal sendiri? Kenapa aku tidak ikut bersamanya?

Dalam mobil itu, kami berdua. Dalam mobil itu, kami terluka. Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang meregang nyawa sementara aku koma?

Lalu aku pun tersadar dalam keadaan melupakannya, melupakan semua tentangnya. Wajahnya, namanya, hubungan kami … kenapa aku terbangun tanpa bisa mengingat apa-apa? … Sampai tadi … sampai ia datang mengunjungiku ….

Sakura melepaskan pelukan. Tangannya memegang kedua bahuku seakan hendak menyalurkan kekuatan dari sana.

"Hei. Ino? Kau—kau sudah bisa mengingatnya?"

Aku masih sesengukkan. Aku enggan menjawab. Houzuki Suigetsu sudah tidak ada. Apalagi yang harus kuingat?

Tidak ada—kata siapa?

Tadi dia ada di sini.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan kuedarkan pandanganku. Aku meneliti ruangan kamar ini—kamar Suigetsu—tempat kami biasa memadu kasih. Kenapa aku sempat melupakan kamar ini? Kenapa aku sempat menganggap ada yang tidak biasa dengan kamar ini? Nyatanya, tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama seperti dalam ingatan. Warna gorden, warna tembok, posisi kabinet dan cermin, pernak-perniknya … semua … tak ada yang berubah.

Pasti Suigetsu pun—

Aku menggelengkan kepala secara tiba-tiba. Lalu, kutarik kedua sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman sementara tangan kananku bergerak, menyentuh leherku yang terasa memanas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

—dengan ini, kau akan datang kembali padaku, 'kan, Suigetsu?

Kau akan kembali padaku lalu menghapus tiap-tiap **kenapa** yang kulontarkan dalam bisu.

Kau akan datang.

Aku tak akan bertanya-tanya lagi.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

… nggak jadi bikin Suigetsu _badboy_ masa? Pendek pula. Hahahaha. Abis idenya lagi nge-_angst_ gini malah. Bahahaha! Sorry yah, Tik, malah agak _fail_. _Gloomy_-_gloomy_ gini gegara … hujan /nyalahin hujan/ /disamber petir/ _Next time_ deh coba lagi orz.

Sekarang, saya tunggu kesan, pesan, saran, kritik, atau apa pun pendapat teman-teman tentang fict ini. _Really, reviews are very much welcomed_! :D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
